growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Worlds
World is a place where Growtopians can punch blocks, grow trees, and build anything they wanted. A world can have a maximum of 100 people at the same time, but the maximum can be reduced due to server performance. You can use Jammers and Locks to protect your world from griefers and zombies. You can also use Weather Machine to change the background of the world. You can gain Growtoken if you have many people visited your world. You can get a Ultra Trophy 3000 if your world is chosen to be the World Of The Day (WOTD). you can also do /renderworld to have a view of your whole world! Structure A normal world contains 30 layers of Dirt, Cave Background, Rock and Lava, and 6 layers of Bedrock and Cave Background. Lava can only be found from layer 7 to 10. A White door is randomly placed on the surface of the land, and a single block of Bedrock is placed under the White door. Normally, the size of a world is 100 x 60 blocks, players can build and walk only in this area. Blasting a world There are many types of Blasts that you can create a new world with a specified theme. *Desert Blast *Mars Blast *Undersea Blast *Beach Blast *Thermonuclear Blast *Harvest Moon Blast Remember, do not enter the world you wanted before blasting it, because you can only use blast to create a new, empty world where no one have been there before. Event Worlds Event worlds are special world that have unique functions and blocks. For example, GROWGANOTH, GROWCH and CARNIVAL are event worlds. The world name include the event name can be a Redirect World or Reserved World. *Redirect World: SpaceZeroswords and illegal characters **For Example: CARNIVAL23, CARNIVAL0015, CARNIVAL007OK *Reserved World: Zeroswords **For Example: CARNIVAL963, CARNIVAL0000412, CARNIVAL103WOW Glitched Worlds Glitched Worlds are either with special world size, or with some features that are not supposed to occurred such as Broken Bedrock. World Type Normal World *This is the normal type of the world. *The world name you typed will go to the world with the same name. Redirect World *Trying to enter those worlds will result in going to another world. *For example, **Typing bad word in the world name will result in going to DISNEYLAND. *The world name you typed is not checked, So illegal characters can be exist in the world name, and the length of the world name can excess the length limit (24 characters). Reserved World *They are used for future expansion of the event worlds. *Creation of those world is not allowed. *Existing world will act as normal world, but it can be replaced at anytime. *For example, **CARNIVAL61 to CARNIVAL999 are reserved world. **Trying to create one will get "Only the developers can create a world with that name." message. Inaccessible World *The world are locked by the Developers or Moderators *For example, **BLARNEY1 is inaccessible. **Trying to enter one will get "That world is inaccessible." Illegal World *Those world name are marked as Illegal to reduce confusion. *For example, **SETH, HAMUMU and RTSOFT are illegal world. Category:World Type